Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for adaptively adjusting a framerate of a graphic processing unit (GPU), and more particularly, to a method for changing the framerate adjustment.
Description of the Related Art
The workload of a graphic processing unit (GPU) varies with user application program(s). For example, when a user performs a high-quality game program, huge amount of GPU workloads are required (i.e. calculating the number of tasks) because the game program typically needs to render complex geometry and, lighting calculations, as well as different viewing angles of the screen. When a user performs general word processing, which involves only 2D processing without animations, the GPU workload is minimized due to little changes at the contents of the screen, and the contents is displayed without lighting or different viewing angles.
However, a conventional GPU changes workload according to different tasks performed by users and cannot directly adjust the workload. Moreover, when the GPU workload is heavy and the temperature of the system is approaching a dangerously high temperature, the clock speeds of the GPU will be decreased (e.g. from the original 100 MHz to 50 MHz) as a protection mechanism to immediately make workload drop to a predetermined stage. However, this approach is unable to slightly reduce the workload. Please also refer to NVIDIA Corporation products GT 21X series for more details.